Escape From Justice
by Ningoyo-Kawaii
Summary: The taskforce has the difficult objective of capturing Higuchi. the love between L and Raito is stronger than ever, but their 'circumstances' are getting in the way. Will they stay together till the end? Yaoi - -
1. Chapter 1

"Can Raito-kun pass me that sheet of paper please?" a young man, no older than twenty asked. He had this dazed sort of look about him. As if he was stoned. He had raven black hair that shinned in the dim office light, covering half of his porcelain-like face. He was sitting very oddly on a red cushion and reaching for a piece of chocolate from a big platter covered in all kinds of sweets.

"This is the 27th time you have asked me for a sheet of paper Ryuuzaki, why don't you just get a pile and be done with it?" Raito answered, his voice clearly showed that he was irritated. Unlike Ryuuzaki, Raito was tanned with bright auburn eyes and mahogany hair. "Besides, I'm tired, I wanna go to bed." He yawned just to prove it.

"Not yet Raito, I still need to finish this." Ryuuzaki said and pointed at a tower of little paper cubes. "And you should stop sleeping so much; it's bad for my health." His monotonous voice echoed in the big office space. Well, it wasn't really an office; it was more like a big kitchen with computers and hi-tech security gadgets. Ryuuzaki loved sweets. That's all he ever ate... The walls were a horrible grey colour. He had often complained about the awful colour, but his protests were ignored, because Watari said that people will get distracted if the colours are bright.

It had been their home for the past three months; Ever since Raito got out of his cell. Even tho he wasn't in a cell anymore, he still felt like a prisoner. He was chained to Ryuuzaki (also known as L) every second of every day, ever since he got out, because he was suspected of being the infamous KIRA.

"Ryuuuuuuzaaakiiiiii" Raito whined. He was getting quite good at whining, since Ryuuzaki was a very difficult person to live with. "I'm sleeeepyy"

"Seriously, Raito-kun, get a grip over yourself. Seven percent." Ryuuzaki sighed and got up from his chair. "Lets go to bed then." He pulled the chain, making Raito fall off his chair. He growled at him and got up quickly, brushing non-existent dirt off his neat, dark brown trousers. Everything was kept so clean, there you couldn't find any dirt what so ever; no matter how hard you looked.

_Raito_

How long am I going to have to endure this? Ryuuzaki has insomnia, so he doesn't sleep as much as me, but we are kinda chained together, so either I don't get much sleep or Ryuuzaki is in a bad mood the following day. And I am sick of the smell of sugar. It's disgusting. EW... just thinking about it makes me want to gag.

Thank god we have a king sized bed; Made especially for us. Its like two double beds put together, so that we are comfortable, or as comfortable a person can get while being chained to another person. Do you hear this? This is me losing my ability to be sarcastic, since Ryuuzaki takes everything so litterally.

We headed up the stairs silently. We didn't talk as much anymore, knowing each other so well, since we were together ALL THE TIME. The only time we actually had a conversation, was when Matsuda did something stupid and we had to discuss what we were going to do with him. I guess I kinda miss the talking.

"Raito is my friend, isn't he?" Ryuuzaki suddenly broke the eerie silence that had been bothering me. The question surprised me. Of course I was his friend, but it wasn't just the question that was strange, it was the way he asked me. His voice wasn't monotonous as usual, it was something different.

"Yes." I answered simply, not quite knowing where this was going.

He didn't say anything else until we were in our room; then he turned and faced me, with a questioning look on his face. "Why is Raito my friend?" he tilted his head to the side and took his hands out of his pockets.

"I... I don't... I don't know..." I managed to stammer. His question threw me off my guard. I am usually aware of something Ryuuzaki is going to say before he says it out loud, since we think almost the same things all the time. Well, why _is_he my friend? I don't know myself. Is it his charm? Is Ryuuzaki even charming? I don't know... we have been so close to each other for so long that I guess I had grown comfortable with him, always by my side.

"Well. I guess that's ok." Ryuuzaki said, looking down at his toes. He turned around and crawled into the bed, pulling me after him. The bed was a HUGE four poster. It was rich blue sort of colour. I crawled in as well. There was lots of space in between us. I knew Ryuuzaki wouldn't fall asleep for another hour or so. It used to totally creep me out, thinking that he could be watching me sleep. I let sleep wash over me. taking me to a happy place. Okay, Fine, I admit it, i mostly dream about Ryuuzaki, but it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything... sleep...

_*Raito has gone to sleep and a few hours have passed*_

I felt something shake next to me. Then I heard a quiet strangled sob coming from Ryuuzaki's side. I opened my eyes, but that didn't help. It was completely dark. Rolling over I noticed that the shaking had stopped and it had been just a dream. I stayed facing Ryuuzaki, couldn't be asked to turn around again. Several minutes passed and I was still awake. My eyes refused to close. The sleep has disappeared.

"Raito..." I heard Ryuuzaki whisper. I was about to ask him what was the matter, but he continued talking. "I don't know what to do. The chance of you being kira is seven percent. And I am getting closer to you every day. You are my friend, my best friend, my only friend. And I don't know what I am going to do without you. If your not kira, then you will have to leave sooner or later; if you are, then I am afraid that I am going to be the one to lead you to your death. Please. Just tell me what to do?" another sob broke out of his chest. I couldn't move. If I moved or said something, he would know that I was listening. I decided to just stay still for a while.

"Why do you do this to me?" I could hear pain in his voice. "This is why I didn't have any friends, its always hard saying goodbye to them." He pulled the covers over his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved closer. We still weren't touching. I slowly tried to find where he was. I traced my hand under the covers somewhere around he should be. When my hand came in contact with the soft material of his shirt, I heard him gasp. Ryuuzaki froze.

I moved even closer, now our knees were touching. I moved my hand up and touched his shoulder, wrapping my arm around him and pulling him towards me. He was motionless. I hugged him close to me. "It's ok. We'll get through this." that was all I said. He slowly moved his arm up and placed it around me.

"Sumimasen." He whispered. And buried his head in my chest. We both fell asleep like this. I dreamt about Ryuuzaki. His wild black hair... His beautiful grey eyes...

_Ryuuzaki_

god, I feel so childish. Why the hell do I have to cry in front of Raito? Now, he is going to avoid me; not talk to me at all. This is ridiculous. I am getting all soppy near him. Its just the thought of never seeing him again, that rips me apart. I don't think I will keep on being a detective if Raito ends up being kira. I couldn't take it.

And now his arms are around me. I can feel him breath onto my neck. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Its so peaceful, listening to him breath. Watari warned me about this... he knows I'm not exactly straight, but I didn't listen to him. He is afraid I will fall in love with Raito. If I do then I will be useless. There will be no room for me on the kira investigation.

Raito began to breathe more slowly, proving that he is asleep. I love the way his arms are around me. I cant help it. His beating heart is making me want to stay like this forever... argh, its no use. Watari was right. I should probably just give up. Buy a house near some random beach and then relax for a while... In times like this, when I can't stop thinking about something, i really wish i could sleep. For times like this I keep sleeping pills between the two mattresses. I reached for them, opened the bottled and tipped the contents of it in my mouth. I think I swallowed about twenty, because I fell asleep immediatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, if you haven't read it then you should. I'm sorry that the chapters are a bit short, its because I am WAYYYYY behind on my coursework and don't have much time to write this... love you all... ^ -^**

* * *

_Raito_

I love lazy mornings, when L doesn't wake me up at five or six. I don't want to open my eyes yet. I love the feeling of waking up after a nice long slee- Why are my arms around something... no, some_one_. Ryuuzaki. He was breathing steadily, wrapped in my arms. We were pressed together , form the way he was laying I could tell that we were facing each other. This actually felt quite good, being close to someone. I had never hugged or kissed anyone unless I had a really good reason for doing it, but this was so un-intentional and felt good.

I opened my eyes and looked at his sleeping face. He was so beautiful, asleep... actually he is beautiful all the time. Those magnificent silver eyes. He looks at me as if he can see right through me. His body is like a temple. It's so amazing. The white skin looks so fragile, I'm scared to touch it. Wow.

I don't really know what to do. One side: he is L, the other side: he is my best friend... is he really just my friend. Have I got feelings for him or not? I don't think I do. I guess only time will tell...

I heard a soft moan escape Ryuuzaki's lips. His eyes were starting to open. He blinked several times, to make sure he was awake. "Raito?" he whispered softly. His usual monotonous voice was replaced by a whisper that was barely audible.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?" I tried to smile, but my attempts were unsuccessful, so I think I made a weird face that made Ryuuzaki giggle. He looks so cute when he giggles. Oh crap, what the hell is happening to me, I am thinking like a little girl... pffftt... I shouldn't care if he looks cute... HE'S A GUY...

"I just wanted to ask you... if.. you...--" I never heard what he said because my phone rang. I had to disengage myself from Ryuuzaki, since my arms were still around him. This made him blush. It was quite noticeable because of his light skin. I reached behind me and took my phone from the ebony bedside cabinet. I didn't check who was ringing me before I flipped it open. It was a fatal mistake...

Raiiiiiitooo!!!" Misa Amane squeaked down the phone. "Raito, I have missed you so much, when can we have another date!!!" Misa is a cute model. She is being accused of being the second kira, but unlike me, she can come and go as she pleases. She is totally in love with me because she thinks I'm kira (which I'm not) and keeps thinking that she is my girlfriend. Ryuuzaki told me to keep up the pretences, so that we could infiltrate the company that Higuchi is working for. He is our main lead right now, and he WILL be caught, no matter what.

*Notice here that Raito doesn't have his memory and he won't until the capture Higuchi*

"I'm sorry Misa, but I have to work." I looked over at Ryuuzaki, I noticed that he was looking at the ceiling and scowling. What's up with him this morning?

"Let her have the date." Ryuuzaki's grumble could barely be heard over Misa's high-pitched howl. I could not believe that he was willing to participate in this charade. I am so sick of stupid Misa talking all the time about nonsense and how she loves me... I guess I have to do whatever Ryuuzaki tells me to do.

"Wait, Misa, you can have you date... When, Where and what do you want to do? I chose last time, so this time you have to chose." I sighed. I bet she is going to chose a restaurant followed by a movie, like she always does. Argghh.

"Ooookayyy!!! well, I thought we could go to that lovely restaurant around the corner from the headquarters and then go and see that new romantic comedy." she squealed. "Is Ryuuzaki coming as well?" I noticed how the thought of Ryuuzaki annoyed Misa. I don't know what would I do without him.

"Yes Misa. He is chained to me if you hadn't noticed." I made another face. Living with Ryuuzaki is turning me into suck a little kid. I think it's all the sweets that he tries to give me. I wanted to hang up already, but I was waiting for Misa to hang up first so that it looks as if I don't really want to hang up.

"Okay Raito-kun!!! I will see you later. I'll go and pick you up from the HQ at around four... okay? I can't wait!!!" She said quickly and hung up. I could see her in my head, bouncing up and down, not able to stand still for more than five seconds or unless she was being shouted at.

"You should be nicer to her." Ryuuzaki said quietly. His voice had returned and he was getting out of bed already. He didn't look me in the eyes. I don't know why. Was it because of last night? Or because he had to go on another date with me and Misa?

"I can't be nicer to her. She is smothering me. I hate her. Sometimes I want to bang her head against a brick was and watch her bleed to death." I shouted at him and threw my phone. I was aiming for Ryuuzaki's head, but he was too quick and moved out of the way, instead it shattered against the wall into millions of pieces.

"Like we all do Raito, but you can't let that get in the way of this investigation. You have to pretend to love her." He shrugged and started walking away. I couldn't take his tone of voice anymore. It was as if he was saying I was stupid and couldn't do anything right. Instead of following him, I pulled the chain really hard and made him fall flat of his ass. His jerked his head around and glared at me. "Two can play at that game." he hissed at me and pulled his end of the chain. I was caught off my guard and toppled out of the bed, almost landing on top of Ryuuzaki.

"Yes. We can." I hissed back at him and aimed a punch for his face, he caught my arm and twisted it. I growled at him in pain. We both somehow ended up standing up, throwing punches and kicks at each other.

I saw his moves before he made them, just like he saw mine. I mostly depended on instinct, not thinking about this too much. I suddenly noticed that the chain was wound around Ryuuzaki. I pulled it really hard and he fell head first onto the ground, pulling me along with him. I fell on top of him, both of us were breathing really hard, gasping for air from our tumble. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, his warm, sugary breath was being blown onto my face.

I felt so turned on my this, not quite knowing why. I think it was just our bodies pressing together. This felt good. I don't know what happened, but suddenly our lips were touching. My hands were around his waist, pulling him closer to me, his hands seem to be tangled in my hair. Ryuuzaki moaned, as I bit his bottom lip. There was electricity flowing between the two of us. Some unknown force was making me want this man more than anything. I wanted to touch his beautiful skin under his shirt and I wanted to hold him close to me and never ever let go.

"Ungh... Raito... Mmmmmm" Ryuuzaki moaned again. Our tongues were swirling together in unbroken harmony. Bodies pressing against each others. Neither of us could stop this madness, because right now it was the only answer to all the questions.

I could taste strawberries and sugar. It was so sweet... I don't hate that taste anymore. Its the most wonderful taste in the world, when its the taste of Ryuuzaki's lips. There was a sudden knock on the door and we broke apart, jumping to our feet and straightening our clothes. "Raito, Ryuuzaki, you have to be out in ten otherwise you'll miss the news." it was Matsuda. His boyish voice rang through our room like wind chimes at night. I could hear his footsteps slowly fading away as he climbed down the stairs.

"Raito, I'm sorry... I didn't... mean... I don't... I... I..." he put his head in his hands and turned away. I didn't know what to do. This had awoken new feelings inside me and I don't know how to react to them. I should just ignore them. Otherwise they will get in the way of the investigation.

"It's ok. Me too. Lets forget about this." I said quickly before he could start apologising. I went over to him and gave him a hug. "Lets just forget about this. All of this." I whispered to him, knowing inside me that I wont be able to forget any of this. It is etched into my heart. Just like the feelings I have for him will forever be hidden. I can't let him waste all him life, just because of a moment of weakness. This is better left like this. We got changed in silence, only touching when he removed the handcuffs, so I could put on another shirt.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of Chapter 2. I don't really know how many chapters there will be, but I PROMISE there will be a lot more YAOI... so, if you don't like it, don't read it...**

**Please review.**

**Any ideas are welcome... I mostly need people descriptions... I sort of know where I am going to go with this story...**

**Well, love you all...**

**L**


	3. Chapter 3

Heya. This is a bit short, but I have to get this bit out of the way. Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes. Love you all...

Ryuuzaki

Oh, I really shouldn't have kissed Raito, but I couldn't help it, he was just so inviting, on top of me. I guess its better to forget all about this, just like he said I should. Oh Watari, how I wish I would have listened to you. I am L, but I am also human. I am selfish, just like everybody else. I will get what I want, no matter what. I just have to make sure that Raito isn't what I want, otherwise it will jeopardize all that I have created.

"Ryuuzaki, we have to go." Raito's voice brought me back to reality. I had been standing still, with my thumb playing with my bottom lip as usual. I can't help but crave more sugar. I need sugar to think. Especially around Raito, when he makes me feel like there is nothing else in the world, just him and I.

When our lips had touched, I was in heaven. Just this simple motion made me feel like I was flying and then when he bit my lip... oh... I can't go on like this. I have to get away from him. We walked silently to the main office room. Everyone was crowded around the big screen. I could see that a meeting was going on between the members of Yotsuba. The only sound in this room was their voices. I am so glad that

"I say we should kill the people working for ZenZai. They have been nothing, but trouble all summer and now they are going to launch their new product less than half price. This is going to hit us hard, as well as other companies." a man with a rough voice and glasses said. He was sitting up straight, like a post. From his posture I can safely say that he is not Kira. He is slightly shying away from everybody else. If he was Kira, he would be sitting proudly. Like... er... Higuchi...

"Yes, I agree with Kunami." another man said. He was a bit less stiff, but was still glancing around the room. "I think it should be an accident, spread over the weekend, so no one notices anything." I think it's safe to say that this man isn't kira either.

"Hatori's death will be a good smokescreen. No one will be suspicious if one of ours die as well. After all, marketing is a slippery business..." this was Higuchi. Just by looking at this man I felt somehow threatened. He definitely has an aura of a killer, but then again, so have the remaining four.

"L. we have to stop this. We can't let them kill." Soichiro shouted at me. With Raito joining him a second later.

"Calm down." I whispered, hoping they would see my point of view if I used my voice effectively. "Raito, I want you to ring Namikawa Reiji. Tell him that you are L and then propose to make a deal with him. We need to capture Kira and that is our main task now." I sighed. Standing up for so long makes my back tired.

"What kind of deal?" Raito looked at me questioningly. Urgh, can't he think for himself?

I don't know where the sudden burst of anger came from, but I wanted to hit something. Most of the time I am not a violent person. Unless someone wants me to brake their bones.

"A deal that will get us information and him his freedom." I said, studying his feet, which was not unusual for me. I think I can recognise everyone by their feet now.

"Right." Raito said and grabbed the receiver off our tap-proof phone. His slender fingers were holding the long shape tightly. Oh, I can think of a much better place which those fingers can wrap around. I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT... no, I must. I cannot get distracted right now.

I know that Raito was kira at some point, but he lost all his memory. As did Misa. Oh, think of Misa, we have a lovely day today... our joyous threesome. I have actually been thinking about this lately... is Raito a virgin... Mental note to myself... 'ask Raito if he is a virgin...'

"Ryuuzaki, are you even listening to me?" Soichiro bellowed. His moustache was twitching, I found it very funny and started giggling like a little schoolgirl.

The investigation teem gave me the 'evils', so I couldn't help but laugh even more. Raito dived in to save the day and started dragging me off, promising his father he will only be gone a second. He dragged me, really quite literally. Once we were up the stair he hissed something at me and then we were in our room. Well, I call it our room anyway, even tho this is actually my room.

Raito let go of me and I dropped to the ground still laughing about the way Soichiro's moustache was twitching when he yelled at me. I am not the sort of person who laughs at other people, but it was just so amusing...

Raito dipped his hand in my pocket and got a lolly-pop. Oooh... yummyy... where did that come from? "Ryuuzaki?" he asked I in a sweet voice. "Do you want this?" I nodded, feeling like a child. "Well, if you do then you have to behave yourself while we are with the big important detectives." now he was just mocking me.

I tried to grab the lolly, but he moved it out of my reach and I fell down again. Now I was fuming mad. HOW DARE HE MOCK ME. Filthy kira. I crouched and pounced at him. I want my lolly. Yet again, he moved out of the way and I tumbled to the ground.

"GIVE IT TO ME." I screamed at him. Raito just laughed. I couldn't take it anymore, so I rugby-tackled him to the ground, landing with my face in his crotch. Somehow, I forgot about the lolly. The was something tastier in front of me and I wanted it so bad.

"Ryuuzaki, how could you..." Raito trailed off when he saw the look on my face. I knew I can't hide hunger like this from my eyes. He could see what I wanted to do. This time I was on top... ha ha...

I put my arms on the either side of him and pushed my self higher up, so we were eye-to-eye... "Raito... I--"

He didn't let me finish. Our lips crashed together once again today. His kisses were deep and full of hunger. What the hell am I doing?

Next chapter will be longer and more yaoi!!! I promise...


	4. Chapter 4

_YAOI WARNING. Lots of yaoi... well, i had fun writing it, so i hope you enjoy reading it... have fun ^^ .... L for the win... i watched L: change the world yesterday and the ending was sad... i nearly stred crying... (sniff sniff) he died... :(_

_

* * *

_

_Raito._

We were a tangle of arms and legs. I don't know where I ended and Ryuuzaki began; we were so close together. His warm hands were under my shirt, playing with my nipples. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips.

"Does Kira like that?" Ryuuzaki whispered in my ear. I should hit him for this, but I couldn't gather the strength in myself to push him away. I had been longing for this for so long. Even tho I wasn't aware of this hidden desire, I felt like I had found something I had been looking for, for years, maybe all my life.

"Yes." I gasped. He took hold of my shirt and ripped it apart, making the buttons jump around the room. Ryuuzaki was moving down my body, kissing, licking and sucking every part on the way. He paid special attention to my nipples, swirling his tongue around and around the little bud. The tingling pleasure was too much to bear, I let another moan escape my lips. Ryuuzaki was still moving down; now licking his way down my ribs.

I couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was overwhelming. I kicked up from the floor and flipped sideways, so that Ryuuzaki was underneath me and I was straddling him. I started off by kissing his soft neck. I wasn't surprise that it tasted like sugar and strawberries. He groaned softly. Pulling his shirt off, I noticed the bulge in my trousers. It surprised me. I knew I should have worn the tight jeans today. There was a very noticeable tent in my trousers. A giggle came from Ryuuzaki's throat.

I looked up and saw a vision of perfection, laying bellow me. His white, creamy skin was glistening with sweat, the pupils of his eyes were diluted and his lips were red and trembling. The sigh before me was captivating. Not only did he make my heart stop, he made it flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

I attacked his mouth viciously, battling for dominance with his tongue. I am sure he will regret this later on, but I have to satisfy my desire while I can, otherwise, who knows what could happen. Mmmmmm... the taste of him is like a swim in a lake of chocolate sauce. Mmmmmm... yummy...

I moved down, kissing his neck again. Ryuuzaki didn't let me go any lover because he flung himself upwards, making us both come off the ground. While in the air, we somehow switched places and he was now straddling me. "Raito... can I... suck.. you..." being frank as he always in he asked me, looking at me with his raccoon-like eyes. I nodded. Being selfish, I couldn't say no... just the thought of his lips around my cock, sucking it like one of his lolly-pops made me want to be locked up again. While I was locked up, I didn't once get dirty thoughts, but now they were haunting me.

Ryuuzaki began to kiss my stomach again, moving down excruciatingly slowly. This was too slow, I wanted him to just get on with it. He was smiling. I had never seen Ryuuzaki smile, well, not at a person anyway... it was one of his cakes... ^-^

He was now at the tent of my jeans, unbuckling my belt slowly, grinning at me. "Quick." I gasped. He reacted and ripped my trousers open. I didn't know he was this strong. Seconds later my trousers and boxers were off and he was stroking my hard-on with his pale hands.

"Do you really want this?" he whispered, looking me straight in the eyes and licking his lips.

"Yes. Please." I moaned and he brought his tongue down on me. I never knew this could feel sooooooo good. He licked my bellend like an ice-cream. He was feasting upon me. I couldn't think straight anymore. This was probably one of his stupid test, but I couldn't bring myself to care... because this felt... well... wow...

It was a bliss that caught me and didn't let me go, only making me want more and more and more and more... until I couldn't take anymore...

Ryuuzaki was skilful, I'll give you that. He was licking and sucking me like a pro. It felt like I was floating... well, now we all know what Ryuuzaki spend most of his nights on... PORN... well, then again, who doesn't?

He put me in his mouth and started moving up and down, while humming slightly, sending delightful vibrations all the way through my body. I knew I wont last long the way. The pressure was building up in me... Uunghh... I was dragged down into darkness, am I dying? I couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in my ears... and oh, the pleasure... it was... incredible... pleasure was all around me, inside me... my body was on fire...

_Heaven... So this is what it feels like... _

Its like I don't need anything else... and I wont ever... as long as I have Ryuuzaki I will be ok... but this can't go on... no it can't... he won't... he doesn't...

_Ryuuzaki_

When he filled my mouth I wanted him so much... the taste of him was better than anything else ever could be... I wouldn't trade _my_ Raito for all the sugar in the world...

He laid there for minutes, not moving at all... for a second I thought he was actually dead, but then he whispered "Ryuuzaki..."

I lifted my head and looked at him... he was covered in sweat... "Your... lolly..." he lifted his arm and smiled softly at me...

I reached for the lolly and unwrapped it quickly, popping it in my mouth... I have a feeling today will be a good day...

* * *

_thanks for reading... please review... pretty please with a cherry on top!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_i am sorry this has taken so long to write, i promise to have the next two chapters done by next saturday (hopefullly)... _

_

* * *

_

_Ryuuzaki _

I think I can hear everyone else walking up the stairs... oh crap, I quickly need to do something otherwise we will both be in trouble. And Raito passed out (no idea why) almost completely naked. It will take them less than a minute to get up here. 56 seconds I think, if they walk at their normal pace.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed strawberry sauce on the bedside cabinet, but I am handcuffed to Raito. I had to unlock the cuffs, then quickly grabbing the sauce I took hold of Raito and swung him over my shoulder, placing him on the bed. I got his trousers and boxers, shoving them on his legs. His shirt was still undone, so I decided to squirt the strawberry sauce on his chest and shirt. It looked very realistic. Then I squired some of it on the side of the wardrobe.

Oh crap, they are nearly here. I put my shirt on and sat at the foot of the bed, hoping Raito won't wake up.

Just as I thought, Soichiro burst through the door. The look on his face was priceless. "What happened to my son?" he shouted at me. Don't people ever get tired of shouting at me?

"We had a bit of a fight and he fell over, scraping his chest on the side of the wardrobe. He'll be ok. He should just rest for a few hours, I'll stay with him if you want..."

Soichiro's moustache was twitching again, this time I knew better than to anger him. "Fine. We have come up with a plan to capture who ever is kira. Can we put it into action?" he looked at me strangely.

"Yes, of course. I'm a bit worried about Raito, so we will join you later." I nodded towards the sleeping boy. He looked so innocent.

Soichiro bowed and was about to close the door, when he turned back and smiled at me... "You have a bit of cream on your chin left over from yesterday." he said and closed the door.

I put my hand to my chin and wiped it. He was right, I did still have a bit of cream on my chin, but not just any cream... it was the sweetest cream on this planet...

_Raito_

Why can I smell strawberries? (sniff sniff) Mmmmmm... it smells like one of those things Ryuuzaki puts on his waffles... where am I? I feel comfortable... something is touching my arm... no, stroking my arm...

as I opened my eyes, I could see two grey orbs above me. It was Ryuuzaki's eyes, blinking at me. The events of before I passed out came back to me... me... him... us, together. "How does Raito feel?" he smiled at me...

"I feel fine..." I whispered. I could feel my face go red. "Are you?" it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Yes. Ryuuzaki is fine." he was still looming over me like a vulture. "Do you want to shower?" he asked.

"Why would I need to--" I felt the slight tingling sensation on my chest... I lifted my head (almost head-butting Ryuuzaki) and looked at my chest. It was covered in blood. I nearly yelped out.

Ryuuzaki laughed at me. "Not blood Raito." he leaned to my chest and licked a bit off. "Strawberry sauce." he smiled crookedly.

"Oh, well, in that case I think I do need a shower." I tried to get up, but I was still drained of energy from the powerful orgasm I had earlier. "Help? Please?" I looked hopefully at Ryuuzaki.

He took hold of my arms and put them around his neck, then cradled me in his arms like a baby. As he carried me to the bathroom, I couldn't help, but smell his hair. It smelled fruity, like it always does. "There we go." he said and dumped me in the bath WITH MY CLOTHES ON! Then turned on the taps.

"W-What are you doing?" I managed to ask, but he didn't answer. There was a strange smile playing on his lips. He slowly took hold of his shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion and dropped it on the ground. His exposed chest was so beautiful, I nearly fainted again.

"Does Raito like what he is looking at?" he asked me, narrowing his eyes slightly and kicking his shirt out of the way. He was walking towards me like a cat. Instead of his usual hunchback-of-Notre-Dame-sort-of-walk he was walking gracefully like a cheetah towards me.

"Yes." I gulped. The bath was nearly full of water.

"That's good then, because..." he trailed off, leaning over the edge of the bath towards me. "I am going to have to bathe Raito-kun, since he is so weak." the smile on his lips turned into an evil grin. Ryuuzaki leaned so close, that our noses we almost touching. Without moving his eyes from mine he leaned sideways and closed the tap. The water was perfect. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off. Didn't your mother ever tell you that its rude to bathe with your clothes on, especially in front of L?" he laughed.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. This made Ryuuzaki go hysterical with laughter... after a few tries and a lot of help from Ryuuzaki, my clothes were off and I was sitting in the bath with my knees drawn up to my chest.

"Well, that's better." Ryuuzaki became serious again. I don't know what was causing his severe mood swings. Was it the lack of sugar from his system, or something? His hands were playing with nipples. I think this was meant to be a show of some sort. Ryuuzaki would do anything to find out who is kira.

Moving his hands slowly, he traced them down to the edge of his trousers, which came undone in less than a second. My heart stopped when they slid down his smooth creamy legs. He had a massive hard on (well, at least that make two of us) that was hid by his boxers. His pale white hands were slowly edging his boxers down.

His erection sprung out of them like a jack-in-a-box. Before me was a God. And I already knew what was going to happen.

I looked up at Ryuuzaki's face and he was thoughtful. "Raito. This can't happen. Just a bath. Ignore this. I'm just... a bit bored..." he said, shrugging off all of his other personalities.

"What???" my heart flipped over... "What was with the show and the stripping..." I was aghast.

"There was no show. Like I said, I am bored, I just wanted to entertain myself for a bit, get my mind off the case for a bit, its driving me crazy." he shrugged again.

I knew all this had been too good to be true. It had only bean a way for stupid Ryuuzaki to get rid of his boredom. I knew it all along. I turned away from him. I didn't want to look at him. For a second I had actually though that he wanted me like I wanted him... but it was all a lie... a stupid lie to escape his boredom.

"Now let me get that off you." he said and climbed into the bath tub and grabbed a sponge from the side of the bath. I hadn't noticed that there were tears running down my face. I was acting like a baby. A stupid, childish, little twerp that didn't know any better that to believe a lie.

"Raito-kun is ok, isn't he?" Ryuuzaki was looking at me, studying me. I couldn't do anything, so I just nodded. I hope he believed me. "No your not." he said and edged closer to me and put one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki. I'm just a bit..." I trailed off, I didn't really know what to say to him after what he had said to me just before.

"Raito, look at me." he whispered. I couldn't. I was ashamed of myself for even thinking about him in the way that I did. "Please." I could hear the hurt in his voice. He took my chin and turned my head. Knowing that I couldn't resist, I let him. "Why are you sad. I thought that this would be what you wanted." he said.

A sudden burst of anger ran through my veins and exploded inside my mouth. "Ryuuzaki, how can you say that? I don't want this. I want _you._ That night when you were upset, I realised the truth in your words, and I don't want to leave. _I wont leave_! Ever since the beginning, I have grown close to you and before when we were... you know... I felt so... I don't know... wanted? And I haven't ever felt this close to anyone, so... you don't know what I want." the rush was gone and I was left facing Ryuuzaki with my fists clenched.

"I don't want you to leave." he said. "But I can't mess this investigation up. If anyone finds out about us... I could be asked to leave this case. And this is my life, solving crime. I can't live without this, so I think it would be better for both of us if we just... stay away from each other." he removed his hand from my shoulder and soaped the sponge quietly. I snatched it out of his hand and hissed at him. "I can do this myself. L." I spat the last word out as if it was a curse.

He didn't respond in any way. He just sat in front of me, like a big doll. Once I had finished washing the strawberry sauce off me, I got out the bath and dried myself, leaving Ryuuzaki in the bath by himself. I didn't even want to look at him. There I was, declaring how I felt, while he was thinking about that god damned kira case. I wish I could be kira, so I could KILL HIM.

I didn't bother picking the dirty clothes off the floor, I went straight out into our room, to get clean ones. He didn't follow me. He was sitting still, I was wondering if he was still alive.

Once I was dressed, I went to get Ryuuzaki, because we had to go and see the others about the case. When I opened the door, I immediately knew something was wrong. Ryuuzaki's head was no longer above water. He wasn't breathing. His body was limp and sprawled awkwardly in the tub.

I ran to him and lifted him out of the bath. He is so light and naked. It was like picking up a small child. I didn't know what to do at first. CPR. I placed my mouth over his and blew air into his lungs. His chest rose, but he didn't respond. I repeated this for a few times. The placed my hands over his chest and pushed down, like I've seen people do In so many movies. I repeated this a few times.

He was suddenly jerked upwards and coughed water out of his lungs. After a few minutes of coughing and breathing and some more coughing, he looked up at me. "Your not kira." he said those words softly. "If you were, you wouldn't have saved me."

his words threw me back. He risked his life to prove that I'm not kira? What the hell was he thinking? I was about to start shouting nonsense at him, but he a up and pulled my face down to his. Our lips were about to touch, when there was a knock on the door followed by Matsuda shouting. "Guys. You have to be on the roof in twenty minutes. We are going to catch kira." his footsteps slowly faded away, until I couldn't hear them and we were left alone once again.

"Raito... I... I... when..." he tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"What is it?" I asked him, standing up and walking over to the wardrobe to get him dry clothes.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later." he shrugged and put his thumb in his mouth like a child.

* * *

i hope you liked it, if you did or didn't please tell me why... i love you all _:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE_


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry this is so short, i super-duper-promise that i am writing the next one right now and it will be GOOD... at least... i am working on it... _

_

* * *

_

_Ryuuzaki_

we didn't talk again until the meeting was over, and then even to exchange a few words about the mission. We knew that Higuchi was kira (or at least hoped so) and we (they) had devised a clever plan to capture him.

Matsuda would fake a TV show and promise to reveal the identity of kira (Higuchi). If everything went ok, then he would want to find out Matsuda's name and face, which means he would have to go to several places, that we have bugged. We should also be able to see the way he plans to kill Matsuda. The plan is foolproof, except if Higuchi is not kira, or if the power is passed on to another person, like it happened with Raito...

no, I cant think about him... what he had told me in the bath... he said that he wanted me, well, to be honest, I want him as well, more than my own life, but I cannot get attached to this boy. He is just that, a boy. He has already cleared his name and after we capture Higuchi I think I am going to let him go. I have to let him go, there is no other option. He will move on and forget about everything... its better this way, I'm sure...

I can't get distracted again. I have the whole world to look after. And myself, and Watari. What would I do without him?

"Ryuuzaki, its time to go, you take the helicopter with Yagami-san and I will stay with Yagami-sama. We will go to the studio soon."

!!!!! notice, san is used after a persons name, generally to show politeness, but sama is used if you are addressing a superior!!!!!

I didn't even look who it was that told me this. I couldn't care less, I was going to spend my last moments with Raito in a helicopter. Brilliant end to our relationship... yes, I am being sarcastic...

this is fucking unbelievable. I am going to say goodbye to the only true friend I have ever had... and I am going to do it willingly, because there is no other option. He is just a boy and does not realise the seriousness of this case or his feelings...

I remembered that I hadn't placed the handcuffs back on, it didn't make any difference anymore. There was no need for them anymore. I slowly and quietly led Raito away from the rest of the investigation team. We had to start tracking Higuchi as soon as he was on the move.

[[right, so I skipped through what you would have seen if you watched in death note episodes...(24 and 25 I think) up until when they have recovered the death note and Raito is still in the helicopter with L. well, Higuchi tried to get away blah blah blah, he didn't (I really cba to write all this down) they caught him and now L is about to give the Death note to Raito, so he can see the shinigami (rem I think) so, L and Raito are in a Helicopter, there is Police cars around them, lets pretend there is no one else in the helicopter, just them two...(L is so amazing, he can every flyyyyy) blah blah blah... ]]

_Raito_

the moment I touched the death note, my head seemed to explode. Everything came back to me. I remembered the killings, the shinigami, Misa, everything.

I heard someone shout. It was a long piercing sort of shout, as if that person was in severe pain. Then I realised that it had been me screaming. My ears were ringing. I couldn't think. All these memories were running through my head.

"Raito?" I felt someone shaking me. "Raito, snap out of it." there were two strong arms clenching my shoulders and shaking me really hard.

The ringing suddenly stopped and my heart felt as if it had stopped with it. My eyes flew open and I knew that this was going to happen. I knew everything. My plan, had worked and kira was once again, alive...

"Raito?" Ryuuzaki asked softly. My feelings had returned as well as memories. The hate for L had remained, locked away with my memories. But... I don't hate Ryuuzaki... I don't hate the one person I've fallen in love with... Kira hates L, but I don't hate this beautiful person, that is sitting next to me, looking at me with eyes full of concern.

"Ryuuzaki, fly. Get away from here, I don't want to be here." I asked silently. He heard the need in my voice and flipped his phone open, exchanging a few words with someone then a second later we were rising up into the air...

I didn't see anything below. Or above. I needed to write down Higuchi's name, so I don't forget. I reached behind me and took a pen out of a little holder. My hands were shaking, but I managed to write it down...

the scene below us swirled

away and I was taken away... above the clouds... above my concerns... now it was time for me to take care of my only enemy...

* * *

_thank you so much for reading this... please review... i hope you liked it... 333_


	7. Chapter 7

_oh yeah, sorry about the strawberry sauce thing *what was i thinging* *-* well, i hope you like this. im sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. i have been rushing. ^^ well, i hope you enjoy it... i really do. i know this chapter sucks a bit (okay, a LOT) but i have been sooo busy. _

_

* * *

_

_Raito _

I slowly began to regain my senses. One by one. First the air rushing through my ears was gone and was replaced by the sound of the helicopter engine and the sound of my ragged breathing. I tried to slow it down, without success...

next my eyes adjusted and I was able to see the sight before me. Ryuuzaki was controlling the helicopter without looking where he was going. He was looking at me with those big, black, beautiful eyes. I couldn't help the feeling of hate rise inside me. He was the man that wanted to lead me down the road to my death.

And yet, the feeling of safety and care was still there, that I felt around him... I couldn't make my mind up. He already knew what I knew. He knew that I was kira. He knew that I knew that he knew...

I could smell chocolate and jam. It was _his_ smell. I loved it. I inhaled this sweet essence, that was holding me on to sanity by a string weaved by a spider.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go anywhere particular?" he asked, still not looking where he was going.

I shook my head after trying to use my voice unsuccessfully. Ryuuzaki turned away from me and look out the window. "I know where to go." he whispered.

We were in the air for another ten minutes, I think. But I am not sure... it could have been less than that. The whole time, I was trying to make sense of what I feel.

We landed on a field. It was really lovely here. There was no one in sight. Not a single person for as far as I could see. "You know, this is the only blind spot in Japan, no one can trace us here, so, no one will know." he whispered and unbuckled his seatbelt. I did the same and we both got out.

There was sadness in his eyes. I did not want him to be sad, so I went closer, but he backed away. The green grass was shinning in the sun that was about to set. My cheeks felt wet, I reached up and realised that there were tears running down my face.

I hadn't noticed, because I was lost in Ryuuzaki's eyes. They were two bottomless pits, if you fell in, you couldn't get out again.

"L, I hate you." I whispered. "But I hate myself more. I can't believe I did those things and I'm sorry. I really am." my knees gave way and I fell to the ground. I couldn't face him anymore. Death note was still clutched in my hand. I looked at it and felt heat burn through me.

"Raito, I love you." he said suddenly. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. Was this another one of his games? I looked up and he was smiling. "I love you and there is nothing I want more than you. These past few hours made me realise that. I love you more than I love being L and if I have to quit to be with you, then I will, I will give everything up for you." he was now kneeling by my side, holding my hand.

I couldn't believe those words he had just said. He had just told me he loved me, when I said that I hated him. "I-- I-- please... don't leave me..." I blurted out. Something inside me just snapped and I was crying.

The two persons inside me had done fighting. I knew which one was my enemy, it was not L, it was me. I hated myself more than anything.

He cradled me in his arms and let me be a little sissy. I couldn't help it. Everything I had known was now falling apart and I didn't know what to do. As long as I stayed with Ryuuzaki, I was ok. No, I was better that ok, I was great.

"Raito, it's ok if you don't want me. I understand. I can't ask of you to stay with me, after I have manipulated you all this time." I wanted to stop him from talking this nonsense, but he put a finger over my lips. "Let me finish." I closed my eyes and listened to his beating heart. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. Always." his voice sounded so sad. As if he knew he was dying in the next few minutes and there was nothing he could do to save himself.

"I... want... want you..." I whispered. His eyes lit up for a second.

"We don't ever have to go back. We can stay right here forever, if you like." he whispered right back.

I didn't know what to say. I thought he was going to hate me. Kill me. Come back a hero. The person who caught kira. But he didn't. He loved me and said he would give up his life for me.

"I am not giving anything up. I love you more than L." he bent down and kissed my forehead. Just as he was about to lift his head, I reached my hand out and pulled him closer. Our lips met halfway. The floaty feeling was back and I was once again soaring higher than ever. I would give anything, just so I never have to let go. Heat was spreading out through my whole body. When we finally broke apart for air, I kept my eyes closed to savour the feeling.

"I love you..." Ryuuzaki whispered in my ear. I don't know why, but suddenly, an image or Misa appeared in my mind and I remembered that date we were supposed to have today. I couldn't help but smile. I hope she was really mad. She probably knew about me and Ryuuzaki the whole time, even before we knew. Another image appeared behind my closed eyelids. Unlike the one before, this one made me blush. It was of me and Ryuuzaki. Together.

"Why are you smiling?" Ryuuzaki asked...

"I am thinking of all the things I could do to you." I growled back, I was slightly mad at him for ruining my fantasy...

I felt him laugh. His whole body shook. "Oh really?" the tone of his voice was playful. As if he was teasing me.

"Yep." I answered. As soon that word had passed my lips, Ryuuzaki moved from under me and was straddling my waist. I don't know how he did it that fast, but there we were. He was on top (again... .)

"All the things _you_ could do to _me?_" he asked incredulously. Even before I could think of an answer, he was kissing me. Kissing my neck. His hands were all over me. I bet you anything, he could feel the... erm... 'bulge' in my pants... just to confirm that, he leaned back slightly, rubbing against it and sending electricity through my body. I moan escaped from my lips. Ryuuzaki chuckled. "Well, I think we should leave it there for today, we still need to get home." he said smiling at me. I loved his smile so much, he should smile more often.

"Home?"

"Well, you can eat grass and sleep in the grass and stay here if you like, but I need chocolate." he laughed again and climber of me slowly. As he stood up, he brushed dirt off his trousers and offered me a hand to get up. I took his hand and was yanked upwards.

"Well, Raito. I think I have come to a conclusion." he said thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"you were kira and I was L. now you are Raito and I am... well... Ryuuzaki, if you like. And I love you. It is the best ending anyone could have." he looked at his feet.

I felt somehow strange hearing him say that he loved me. I took his hand into mine, forcing him to look at me. "This isn't the end, it is the beginning. I love you too" I said and kissed his sweet lips.

_Ryuuzaki_

well, I didn't expect things to turn out like this. I suppose... they are... more original than what I came up with. This is going to be fun. Spending my life with him. Forever and always.

_

* * *

_

_wow. thanx for reading. love you all. . . well, review... please... next chapter SHOULD be done in two or three days (hopefully, if im not being lazy)_


End file.
